The Unloved
by PanzyBears
Summary: The unloved would guard his heart with a dragon and yet her ability to get past made it look like a fluffy little rabbit. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, and she would love the unloved.


**Hey! So this story is different but I liked the idea and decided to expand on it.**

 **Harry has a two younger siblings and his brother is the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is going to be three years older in this story just so you know. Also this is a HONKS story so live with it. :)**

 **No horcruxes either.**

 **This story is AU.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Love

A four letter word that carries the weight of the world on it's shoulders.

It comes in many different shapes and sizes. Some big and some small. Important and irrelevant at all times.

Contradicting logic at every turn and completely uncaring that it does.

 _Yet_

People search their entire lives for it. Some get it early in life and others later on. And others don't even get it at all.

Those who desperately need love are the ones that loose themselves when they don't get it. And those who get an abundance of love turn their backs on them because they are deemed unlovable.

The unlovable are only so, because the loved can't love enough.

Once upon a time, there was a boy whose ability to love was astounding. He was the epitome of Love. His heart sang his love through his eyes - a startling emerald green. Staring into their depths drew you in and captured your own heart in seconds. It was unconditional and powerful, and yet, it would be lost to those around him.

One night on in October, children were dressed in costumes and enjoying Godric's Hallow. The candy flowing into their bags and their families capturing the sight. All residents were in heightened spirits, except one.

The family were the Potter's and they didn't have much to be enjoy except each other. They've been hiding from a dark wizard for over a year now and it was all about to change.

The father, James, sat downstairs with his four year old son Harry, watching the telly while the young boy read his book. His mother, Lily, just got her one year old son, Jamie, down to bed.

As she sat there cuddling with her oldest as he read, she was enjoying her life. She loved her family and wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

But, as all of fate's playthings, her life would change when the door was blasted open.

"Lily, he's here! Take the boys and go!"

Grabbing her son and running up the steps, she stormed into the nursery to get her youngest. After trying to portkey and apparate out with no results, she put the boys behind her. The door blasted in and the Dark Lord stood before her in all his infamous glory.

Pleading with him did little good. With one _Stupefy,_ she was knocked out and her children left to his tender mercies.

Harry, after watching his mother fall, was enraged. His magic the same.

With the Gryffindor bravery he inherited from his parents, he stood his ground before the madman. His green eyes aglow, and his magical aura writhing around him with untapped anger. He faced the monster.

"A shame, you would be a powerful wizard one day." said the Dark Lord. Raising his wand to finish off those who stand in the way of his immortality. " _Avada Kedavra"_

The curse flew through the space and hit the boy as he was turning to protect his brother, But, he didn't die. The curse rebounded off him and took out snake eyes. Voldemort's soul was ripped from his body and thrown asunder.

Harry took the brunt of the resulting explosion. Thrown from his place backwards, he smacked against the wall and broke several ribs. Young Jamie however only received a small marking upon his cheek. A scar in the shape of an X would forever be the symbol for British wizarding hope.

Jamie Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The fame skyrocketed the Potters into spotlight and everyone would know their names.

Except with all things famous, people get forgotten. That would be the fate of Harry Potter. Lost in chaos of fame, nobody would care he was there. Nobody remembered him and nobody loved him.

His brother became the only thing on his parents' minds'. He would grow up forgotten and unloved in the most desperate of ways.

When his Hogwarts letter came, his parents were with his brother and didn't care.

He would be sorted into Ravenclaw, and ignored. He didn't have any friends and his life would suck.

His godfather would try to spent time with him, but they barely saw each other anymore. Sirius Black was a busy Auror captain. He would end up naming Harry his heir because he didn't think he'd have children.

Harry Potter would be seventeen by the time he finally got the chance to have love again. But he wasn't sure he wanted it. And yet with all things involving love, he wouldn't get a choice.

The love would come from the most unexpected of ways and she would be his complete opposite.

The unloved would guard his heart with a dragon and yet her ability to get past made it look like a fluffy rabbit.

Her name was Nymphadora Tonks. And she would love the unloved.


End file.
